1. Technical Field
The implementation of the present invention relates to a vibration detection apparatus and a vibration detection method.
2. Related Art
A technique to detect vibration, such as ultrasonic vibration, using a fiber Bragg grating (FBG) or arrayed waveguide grating (AWG), has been known (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 2011-196744 and 2007-232371).